


share your address

by my_middle_name_is_awkward



Series: Our Love is Like a Song [22]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda, Episode s05e03 The Plant, M/M, post 5x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_middle_name_is_awkward/pseuds/my_middle_name_is_awkward
Summary: Patrick: Are you sure you want to live with me? You’re a lot neater than I am.David: Oh I know.David: But I would clean up after you any day





	share your address

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, long time, no fic! I'm sorry about that! I've been kind of off my game recently with my fics. I also recently house sat for someone and she didn't have any wifi so I couldn't post anything anyways! Another reason this took a little while longer, is because I found a wonderful beta and I wanted her to look over it first. So, thank you to Hannah for reading through the muddled first draft of this! 
> 
> Also, just a note. I plan to have this series done by August, at least my part anyway. I'm moving soon and I'm going to start graduate school in August and I would like to have them all at least written by then. So, there's an idea of my timeline!
> 
> This is based on Share Your Address which is another fantastic song by Ben Platt. I had a hard time picking the lyrics I wanted to use because they're all so great! If you haven't heard this song, please go listen to it!

_ I wanna key to your house, I wanna pick up your clothes, I wanna clean up your mess _

The awkwardness in the air after Patrick told him he was looking at the apartment for himself, and not David, was too much. 

David continued to walk around the space, pretending to check out different features while trying his best to regroup. He could feel himself starting to spiral, but he needed to pull himself together. He and Patrick were fine, this wasn’t about Patrick not wanting to live with David, it was about  _ not yet _ .

But what if it wasn’t?

Nope. Can’t go down that road. David was finally feeling stable in his relationship and he couldn’t let this little hiccup mess that up. 

“David?” David’s head snapped up to see Patrick and Ray staring at them. 

“Sorry, what?”

“I asked if you thought I should go ahead and sign the papers now,”

“Oh, um,” David said, head still trying to process everything that was going on. “Yeah, go for it. It’s a good space for you,” He hoped that he didn’t show his hurt on the last word. “I’m going to head out though, I forgot that I made plans with Stevie,” He lied, moving over to press a chaste kiss to Patrick’s cheek. 

“Oh, okay,” Patrick said, clearly disappointed. “I’ll call you later?”

“Mmkay,” David replied. “Bye,”

“Bye,”

“Goodbye, David!” Ray chirped and David gave him a tight-lipped smile. 

“Bye, Ray,”

He couldn’t get out of the apartment fast enough. He felt claustrophobic and for once, he was craving the outside air of Schitt’s Creek. Once he was out of the building, he drew a deep breath. David thought about stopping to catch his breath, but he was terrified that Patrick would come after him. That was something that David couldn’t deal with right now. 

So, he walked back to the motel, his thoughts racing through his mind. He did his best to stomp the thoughts down, reminding him that Patrick loved him, but he was in the perfect state of mind for his insecurities to run wild. 

Halfway through a dark thought about Patrick wanting space so he could break up with David down the line, David arrived at the motel. He could see Stevie through the window, sitting in her usual spot at the counter, but he didn’t want to see anybody right now. He figured there was at least one member of his family in the motel room, so he got out his keys and escaped into his makeshift closet. 

David would use this nervous energy to organize his clothes. 

He likes to organize whenever his anxiety was through the roof, and he had been meaning to clean his closest. So maybe this was a blessing in disguise. 

Ha. 

He didn’t know how long he was in there before he heard a key in the lock, but he didn’t freak out. The only person that comes in here is Stevie. This has happened a handful of times, Stevie showing up and either returning a piece of his clothing or taking an item when he’s in the middle of picking an outfit out. She was the only other person who had a key to this place. 

Which she apparently just gave out to anyone if Patrick standing in the open doorway was any indication. 

(Okay, Patrick wasn’t just  _ anyone _ , but the point still stands).

Patrick opened his mouth to greet him, but it snapped closed when he noticed all of David’s clothes filling the room. “Woah,” He muttered before shutting the door behind him. “I now understand why Stevie was happy to give me the key to this room,”

Even though he still felt weird after last night, he couldn’t help but point up at the ceiling. “The mirror really helps me decide what looks good,”

Patrick glanced up at the ceiling and snorts, causing David to smile. “I’ve always wondered where you stored your clothes,” He walked over and leaned down to kiss David hello before looking around the room. “I didn’t think you had a whole other room, but I suppose I should have considering I’ve never seen you wear the same thing twice,”

“We can’t all go through life with one shirt,” David teased and Patrick rolled his eyes. 

“I’m surprised your dad doesn’t make you move everything so he can rent out the room,”

“Well, seeing as his closet was where I was keeping most of my things until he forced me to move everything, it makes sense that he lets me keep the space,” David gestured to the bed. “And this room isn’t very popular, so,”

“I can’t imagine why,” Patrick said sarcastically as he looked back up at the mirror. “I feel like that would end up being a lot less sexy than it’s supposed to be,”

“You would be right,” Patrick raised an eyebrow at him and he winced. “This is where Stevie and I…”

Instead of looking uncomfortable at the mention of the hookup, his boyfriend looked delighted. “Really?” He grinned.

“Yep,” He wrinkled his nose. “I saw way too much of my own body that night,”

Patrick let out a laugh. “How’d you even decide to do it in here?”

“It was kind of a heat of the moment thing,” David pointed toward a door on the other side of the room. “That connects to the room her gross cousins were staying in. We had stolen their weed and they came back, so we had to hide in here. Then, one thing led to another,”

“How romantic,”

“Mmhmm,”

“So what are you doing in here?”

“Organizing. Stevie has really let this place get messy,” Patrick sat down on the bed. 

“Stevie let it get messy?”

“In exchange for keeping my stuff here, and keeping it a secret, she gets to borrow whatever she wants,”

“I’m jealous, I don’t even get that,” Patrick said, faux offended. 

“Like you’d wear any of this,” Patrick smirked. 

“So what happened to your plans with Stevie?”

“What?”

“You left because you said you forgot you had plans with Stevie,” David’s eyes widened. 

“Right! She, um, forgot she had to work,”

“Really?” David hummed. “So you weren’t trying to avoid me after what happened earlier?”

“...nope,” David said, moving back to hang one of his old floral print button downs up. It should be moved out of sight. He hardly wears those anymore. It’s strictly sweaters now. 

“You sure?”

“Mmhmm,”

“Because I know you like to organize when you’re nervous,”

“Who says I’m nervous about you?”

“What else has happened within the last hour?” Okay, so David has only been here for an hour? He sure had gotten a lot done for only an hour. “David, I don’t want you to spiral,”

“I’m not spiraling! I’m just cleaning!” David said, swinging his arms around wildly, giving Patrick the impression that he was very much spiraling. Patrick was in front of him in seconds, cupping his face in the way he knows helps ground David.

“I love you,” Patrick said earnestly. “And I’m sorry I was unclear about the apartment,”

“It’s not your fault,” David said, even though Patrick had said  _ we _ when he brought up searching for an apartment. 

“It is my fault, and I’m sorry,” Patrick leaned in to kiss him softly, which David melted into, his insecurities disappearing for a moment. 

“I rushed into things like I usually do,” David winced. “I’ve just thought a lot about us,” David cleared his throat, “in the future,”

Patrick’s smile was blinding. “I would love to live with you, David, but I’ve never lived on my own before,” Patrick’s arms dropped to his side and he shoved his hands in his pockets.

David’s eyebrows scrunched together. “Never?”

“Never,” Patrick confirmed. “When I moved out of my parents’ house, I was in a dorm with a roommate, and I ended up getting an apartment with some friends after a few years. And then I lived with Rachel for the majority of the last few years,”

“The majority?”

“Whenever we broke up, she stayed at the apartment and I went back to living with my parents. Then I moved here,”

David thought about it for a minute, his nervous thoughts slowly leaving his mind as he processed what Patrick was saying. It made sense that he wanted to live by himself, David really couldn’t blame him. He deserved to have that experience, even if that meant David continuing to live in a motel. But at least this way, Patrick wouldn’t grow to resent him. 

“It’s a great space for you,” David smiled softly. “And occasionally me,”

Patrick’s arms wound around his waist, pulling him closer. “Well, I hope you’re there  _ a little  _ more than occasionally,” David rolled his eyes. 

“As long as the bathroom gets a door on it,”

“I already talked to Ray about it,”

“Mmm, good,” David went to lean in to kiss Patrick again, but Patrick spoke before he got the chance. 

“But don’t worry, David, I fully intend to renegotiate down the line,” David couldn’t help the way his breath hitched in his throat. 

“Oh, really?”

Patrick smirked. “Of course,” David tried to ignore the feeling of his cheeks heating up. “I would love to live with you,”

“Are you sure?” David found himself asking. He gestured around to all of his clothes. “I come with a lot of stuff.”

“I think I can look past it,” Patrick smiled. “Now, I’m assuming you don’t want to fool around in here because of that,” Patrick pointed at the mirror above the bed. “But how about we head back to Ray’s for one of three last nights in that floral wallpapered room,”

David snorted. “Can we shove a chair against the door so he can’t barge in?”

“He’s showing places for the next hour or so,”

“Well, then what are we waiting for?” David said, pulling away and grabbing Patrick’s hand. 

Patrick simply laughed and followed David out, any awkwardness between them left behind in the love room. 

—

_ So you really wanted to live with me? _

**Ugh. This again?**

**Haven’t we talked about it enough?**

_ Nope _

_ Are you sure you want to live with me? You’re a lot neater than I am.  _

**Oh I know**

**But I would clean up after you any day**

_ That might be the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me _

**I’m such a sweet boyfriend**

_ Wouldn’t go that far _

***middle finger emoji***

_ Love you too _

—

“It’s nice you get to move in so soon,” David commented as he hands Patrick a newly assembled box so he could start to pack. 

“I’m glad,” Patrick said softly, glancing at the closed door. 

“Mm, me too,” David smirked. “It'll be nice to not have to worry about being quiet,”

“David!” Patrick exclaimed, cheeks reddening. 

“What?” David shrugged, running his hand over Patrick’s duvet. “I won’t miss this place,”

Patrick raised an eyebrow at him from his spot on the floor. “Not even a little bit?”

David scoffed. “No, why would I?” Patrick got up on his knees and crossed the few feet to the bed to kneel in front of David. As if automatically, David spread his legs apart to make room for Patrick. 

“Maybe because this is where we met,” Patrick’s hands were running up and down David’s thighs. “And where we first saw each other naked, and where we first had-”

“Okay, okay, I get it,” David said, tone irritated, but the smile on his face was more telling. “Maybe I will miss getting to see the place we met every day,” David ducked his head, suddenly bashful. 

“The privacy will be nice,” Patrick glanced at the door again, convinced Ray was going to burst through the door. “But I liked living somewhere that made me so happy,”

“Because of me, right?” David asked, lifting his head. “If you turn this into a joke about how much you love Ray, I’m going to-”

Patrick leaned forward and cut David off with his lips, enjoying the surprised sound David let out when they made contact. Maybe Patrick just really wanted to kiss David, or maybe he didn’t want David to go on about Ray when the man was most likely standing outside the door. 

But then again, Patrick always wanted to kiss David, so that at least had a small part to play in his decision. 

“Because of you,” Patrick confirmed, pulling away just enough to rest his forehead on David’s. “Though Ray is a pretty good roommate,”

“As long as you don’t count the barging,”

“Right,”

“And the talking,”

“You like the food he makes for us,”

David’s eyes widened. “Fuck, I didn’t even think about the food!” He groaned. “Patrick, who’s going to cook me breakfast now?”

He was fishing, but Patrick wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction. “I guess you’ll have to start getting up earlier to make your own,”

David glowered at him. “The correct response is ‘I’d love to make you breakfast, David! I love you so much!’,”

“But I would have only meant one of those things,” Pink rose up in David’s cheeks and Patrick smirked. 

“So, you won’t make me breakfast?”

“Maybe once in a while,” David groaned and Patrick laughed. “Hey, if I promise to make you breakfast the first morning of staying at the new apartment, will you help me pack?”

“Ugh, fine, but only because food was promised,”

Patrick laughed and moved back to his previous spot, grinning when David slid down to join him.

As David teased him about his clothing while they packed, Patrick couldn’t stop thinking about how much he wanted to live with the man sitting beside him. 

He wanted to spend every waking moment with David and was lucky enough to get to spend most of his days with his boyfriend, but that scared him. Patrick wanted to be close to David, but he didn’t want to make him feel suffocated. When he had lived with Rachel, it often felt like he couldn’t breathe, and Patrick would hate to make David feel like that. 

Which is why he told David  _ not yet _ . Because of course he wanted to live with David, but it was just too soon. They should take the time to get to know each other in a more private space and grow. 

Maybe in a few months when Patrick’s new lease is up. 

He didn’t tell David, but he had only agreed to six months. He has a feeling they’ll be in a different place in their relationship in six months. 


End file.
